Rag'Kor
This page pertains to the collaborative "Thrive Universe" project, and is not necessarily part of Thrive's official development. More information here. Biology: The Rag'Kor have been around for a long time, and so has their planet. The Rag'Kor are fairly big as they are 5 meters tall (15 feet) when standing on their hind legs. But because of the high gravity on their planet they usually walk on all fours in areas that have a similiar gravity. Their bones are thick and their muscles strong to prevent their humongous mass from being squished by the planets gravity. They live on a planet called Rag. They eat both meat and plants as the hair on their back was once used for catching small plants and insects for other Rag'Kor to eat. As they discarded the hair on their back as a food source it didn't need to be as long and thus so adapted to their new style of life. Now they mostly eat insects, fruits, vegetables and fish. Their bodies last longer in terms of age then it does in other organisms. Therefor the Rag'Kor live to the age of 650 on average. Their bodies are able to become much older but Rag is quite the dangerous planet, so their ancestors died much earlier because of some stronger predators. With how far the technology of the Rag'Kor came and because of them being much more safe then they were before they now live up to the average age of 1000, but some Rag'Kor may even reach their fifteen thousands although this is as rare as some humans reaching the age of 100. An individiual Rag'Kor reaches maturity at the age of 150. Because the body of a ragkor isnt used to healing wounds they heal slightly slower then other organisms. Their prefered enviroment are on the more dry sides of the planet, as their bodies are not made to handle a lot of humidity. Their homeplanet of Rag is rather high on gravity, minerals and metals. But sadly this planet doesnt contain a lot of water and the middle regions of the planet are uninhabitable for most creatures as its too hot to live there. Government The Rag'Kor have a Democratic system to lead their species from now on. Their land is controlled by clans of Rag'Kor. The total amount of Rag'Kor clans on Rag come up to a small total of 263. This might sound like a small number to cover an entire planet but notice that half of their planet is unhabitable. Each clan has inbetween 1 and 30 bilion members. All members of one clan vote for someone to make the decisions for their clan, making them a clan leader. This clan leader gets the right to vote in the Kat Rag'Kor Kor'KonKara (Translation, The Rag'Kor Primary council), which, in turn governs the planet. It's simple, as members can suggest changes of law and suggest new laws, then all members of the council vote and if it gets the majority of the votes the law gets passed, if not then it won't. The Rag'Kor dont have much in terms of inner conflict, as the law is that if anyone turns on the primary council all other clans initiate war and quickly dissolve the clan to be absorbed into others. Laws # The Law of Self Recognition, Creatures, humanoids, animals or plants. If a species passes the Self Recognition test, they are granted the same rights and laws as a Rag'Kor, this means killing one such creature without purpose is considered as murder. Culture The Rag'Kor speak their language wich is called Koka'Sokar (Contact Sound in literal translation) and they use it to speak with other Rag'Kor. It is made from harsh and loud sounds and most words come from multiple words added together. This makes it an easy written language to learn for most other races as their rules of language are very consistant. It becomes harder when other races try to produce the harsh sounds with their own vocals as this is something hard to reproduce. Family is important in the Rag'Kor society as some familys are able to grow to the number of two parents and around 15 kids. Each member does their best to pull their weight. When they become adults They leave and search for their own partner, this sometimes takes hundreds of years but once they do find their partner they are most likely to stay with them for the rest of their life. The Rag'Kor only have one major religion almost every Rag'Kor believes in. Although not a religion in true fashion, the Rag'Kor follow a life style based on time. They have lots of it with their age, but they think that when they die they become a part of time. They don't mean this in a sort of afterlife, but they mean that they become part of History as long as other family members remember them. Some clans have walls with names all of members whom passed away. But they love to challange time and honour things that do so aswell, this has caused them to focus more on science then on wealth or territory. The planets they inhabit are mostly vast on rare minerals and the alike because of their gravity, giving them plenty of wealth to begin with. But because of their scientific focus they dont have big fleets and only posses some weapons. The weapons they do posses are often based on extremely dangerous concepts, like diseases and black holes. Technology The Rag'Kor are very advanced creatures as they first ignored the possibility to head into space as there was no logical reason for them to, but as the new generation of Rag'Kor rose new possibilities came into existance. Space was now seen as a vast area of new oppertunities, new worlds to inhabit and new creatures to meet and study. They used their orbital station to create new possibilities until they had found their way to bypass the speed of light limit on their vehicles. They created wormhole drives, and this worked at first, until they figured out that without a machine at the ending of the hole it sometimes malfunctioned, for the people inside the ship with the drive were only in it for a few seconds, and the world around it aged, sometimes a couple hours, sometimes a couple days, and the further the bigger the chance of this malfunction. So the Rag'Kor decided to create the Rag'Kor Wormhole relay system. At around 500 BSE they started building it, and at 0 ASE it covered around 100,000 lightyears around Rag as their efforts went into building this system for almost 200 years. This system covers most of the north east of the galaxy and not all relays lay in Rag'Kor space, as the space they own is only limited to 8 or so systems. The Rag'Kor let other races traverse the system for a small fee to keep them running. Limiting the ships that are allowed to travel to certain systems if they spend a little more on the fee to keep this huge structure running. Two small mentions besides the creation of the relay system are their hyper advanced tech in biology research and their research of stars and blackholes combining this with their warphole tech it makes a deadly weapon.